Princess of the Blackout
by Bellabear9898
Summary: Everybody leaves Charlie. Except for her two favorite uncles: Uncle Miles and Uncle Bass. They are the kings, Danny is the prince and she is the princess of the blackout.
1. Chapter 1

**_My first Revolution fan-fiction, I can't help but write it because of the break because of the Olympics until the 26th. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Charlie:

(Age seven)

"Daddy no, don't leave me, please!" I pleaded alongside my fathers dying body. I pressed my hands harder against the knife wound in his side, my hands already stained with his blood. I didn't care that I was only seven, I would find a way to kill those two bandits that stabbed my father.

Danny cries beside me, at four years old, not fully realizing what was going on, just knowing that I was upset and that something was wrong with his father.

Tears cut trails thought the dirt on my face but I don't dare remove my hands to wipe them away in fear that my father could loss precious moments of life.

"Daddy please don't leave me, everyone leaves me!" I sob harder.

It was true after all, everyone I ever trusted had left me, one way or another. My mother had left only a year earlier for a reason I didn't know, leaving behind her husband and two children when they were only three and six. Earlier on, right after what everyone is calling the blackout, my two uncles left and I hadn't seen them since.

Most recently, two months earlier, my dad's girlfriend Maggie was killed by wild dogs, leaving us all heartbroken but it affected my dad the most. He hasn't been the same since, and now he will never be the same ever again. And now my daddy would be added to the list.

"Charlotte I nee-need you to never let go of D-Danny's hand, okay?" He manages to say thought his gritted teeth.

I nod my head shakily "Never" I say through the sobs that rack through my body.

His labored breathing calms slightly and he's almost closed his eyes when he opens the, again. "M- my brother Miles, he's in Phila-Philadelphia, with the mil-militia. F-Fi-Find him, he'll, he'll help y-you and D-Danny." He barely manages to speak, blood pooling in his mouth.

"Okay, we will go. We, all together, we'll go get him. But you have to come with us! Daddy please don't go!" I beg and plead.

His breathing stops then restarts just for another moment. His shaky hand reaches out and swipes the tears off my cheek. "You're so strong Charlotte, just like your mother. You can do it." He whispers and his hand falls to the ground.

He doesn't move again.

######

Charlie:

(age nine)

It takes two years to find uncle Miles.

Two years of scavenging for food and going hungry to make sure Danny had enough to eat. Two years of hiding from bandits, killers, rapists, and worse. Two years of sleeping behind dumpsters, under bushes, and in abandoned houses.

I learn a lot in those two years. I learn how to kill people with a knife, and that in a set of kitchen knives, the one labeled 'Chef' scares the most people but the one labeled 'Utility' works best. I learn how to make the medicine Danny needed to soothe his asthma attacks. I learned that you needed to trade a lot to get pain reliever medicine but that it was more than worth it. I also learned that most people don't take an nine year old seriously until they have a knife to their throat.

Danny and I were on the outskirts of Philadelphia, making camp there the night before. In the early light of the morning, I pack the remainder of our supplies into my backpack. Bed roll, two containers of water, Danny's medicine, my knives, two cans of crushed tomatoes, a can of peaches and a second pair of shoes to trade for a winter jacket for Danny.

I sling my pack over my shoulder, tightly lace up my hiking boots and and go to wake up my little brother. "Danny" I call kneeling beside his sleeping form "Danny wake up, we have to go."

He stirs and groggily opens his eyes to reveal a beautiful set of bright blue orbs. I smile at the almost seven year old sweetly "We're going to see uncle Miles and Uncle Fishy today Danny" I say, the relief pouring out of my voice at the thought of finally accomplishing what I've been trying to do for the past two years "Were going to find them."

It takes less than an hour once I wake Danny to get into the city. Standing out from the rest of the buildings, rising high above them is the building where I know my uncles are.I lead Danny by his hand towards the building that is our destination.

As we make our way through the busy crowds in the market, I see him, its uncle stands tall and proud looking over his city. He's older, but he hasn't changed much. His hair is still the same but now it's gelled down and personally I think it looks a little stupid. His face is clean, in fact there isn't a speck of dirt on him, unlike me. He has a weird uniform, that also looks stupid, ill tell him about that later though.

I tighten my grip on Danny's hand and walk until I'm parallel with the set of stairs. He still doesn't see me quite yet though.

"Miles Mathenson!" I say loudly. The co-militia leader as well as his guards and the rest of the square turn to look at me. The expression on Miles's face is partially amused at the eight year old talking to him so improperly.

I start to walk forward to meet him but when I'm within five yards guards block my way.

Miles waves them off when they try and take me away. "No, it's fine. What's your name kid?" He asks me, still amused and not recognizing me.

I smirk the same smirk that adorns his face now " Charlotte Mathenson." People in the square gasp and lean closer, straining to hear the conversation.

His jaw drops and a small smile forms on his face. "Bring 'em forward" he commands the guards.

He grins and drops down on one knee like he used to and holds out his arms for me. I grin back and Danny and I both run into his arms. It's the first time I've had a hug besides Danny since my father died.

He pulls back and sets Danny on his knee while his other arm is around me "Kid where's your dad, mom anyone?"

I blink twice and look down "Mom left when I was six, I haven't seen her since. Dad died two years ago and Maggie two months before that" I reveal.

He breathes out once and closes his eyes. When he opens them though he seems alright again. "How did you get here, who's been looking after you for the last two years?" He asks.

I shake my head "Me. I took care of both of us" I tell my uncle.

Before he can respond the double doors open. Uncle Bass/Fishy walks out "Miles whats going on here?" He asks. Miles turns with both of us still draped over him "We have guests" he says smirking.

"Uncle Fishy!" Danny exclaims jumping out of Miles's arms and launches himself to cling onto the co-leader of the republic.

Uncle Bass laughs a little awkwardly. "Thanks kid but uh hey, I've got a whole republic staring at me" he says looking beyond the six year old and out to the crowds staring up at the scene before them.

"Ah shut up Bass" Miles says standing up with me in his arm, half slung over his shoulder. I laugh as he dangles me over the ground, I realize that it's the first time I've laughed for real in two years.

We walk in the front doors and I'm met with the sight of a large room filled with antique furniture and the alluring aroma of baking bread.

"So you're like kings?" I ask my uncles.

Uncle Bass grins at me "That's right kid, and you're our new princess."

* * *

**_Did you like it? I might persuaded into making this a full out story because I have a few ideas._**

_**Reviews are gratefully welcomed! **_

_**~Bellabear~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm glad you all liked the first chapter, so much that there's now a second chapter you're reading right now! Also just to clear some things up that I thought could've been taken wrong, Miles and Bass are not together, just best friends and that's why they call him uncle.**_

_**Also right now for the first chapter and this one and maybe the second, I'm doing her as a child but I'll go to present day when she's eighteen to twenty two-ish. I'm not totally sure yet.**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**_Princess of the Blackout_**

Charlie (Age thirteen):

I loved this new house, this new home. Before I never really had a house, we would sleep in doorways only to be shoed away when morning came, but my home was always beside Danny. So this was my new home and my old home was here too, it was perfect.

From what I hear though it didn't use to be perfect. Miles and Bass used to be cruel leaders but it's amazing how little kids can change an entire empire. After a while the terror of Miles and Bass dulled and gradually turned into admiration. Sometimes I wonder though what would've happened if Danny and I had died along the way and how the republic would be now.

My bedroom was right alongside Danny's and it even had a door connecting the two rooms, so whenever he had asthma attacks, even though he had a full time nurse to help him, I would be able to be right next to my ten year old brother through the entire event. Not that I ever slept in my bedroom though. I wouldn't leave Danny alone at night, '_never let go of Danny's hand' _I would always hear whenever I wanted to sleep in my own bed. As he got older though, I would sleep on his couch and later on when he was too 'cool' to sleep in the same room as your big sister I would leave the door open between our two rooms.

I loved my room though. It was all antique, like the rest of the house, with a queen sized canopy bed, a little sitting room where I used to host my tea parties as a child, a desk with ample space, a makeup table, a fireplace and even a piano. The whole room was painted light beige, and the furniture had some beige in it, although it was mostly comprised of bright colored floral patterns. I had a huge closet, filled to the brim with shirts, pants, shorts, jackets, shoes, undergarments, and even dresses (yuck!).

I seemed to have everything, and I really did. I was the princess of the mansion; I could go anywhere and do anything. Danny though couldn't, and wasn't allowed to go far because of his asthma, leaving me alone to do my wondering. These were one of the few times that I actually left Danny with one of the workers of the house.

I didn't much like the workers; I would hear them talking about Miles or Monroe badly. Even with the nice workers though, I wouldn't let them do anything for me. I immediately upon coming to the mansion I vetoed my assistant that would've picked out clothes for me. I didn't let the chefs cook for me except when I ate with Miles or Bass, I wouldn't let the maid clean my room, I wouldn't let the guards walk with me wherever I went and whenever I needed things like soap or something, I would to go the market and buy it instead having someone else buy it for me.

My uncles were busy running the republic, although Uncle Miles and Uncle Bass (he wouldn't let us call him uncle fishy anymore, although we still did) still found time to eat a meal with us at least once a day.

And so I was alone to wander the guarded halls of the mansion. That was until one day when my Uncles came across Major Neville, when they found him though he was just Tom Neville. He was quickly promoted through the ranks, and soon he was staying on base with his family.

I learned more about him and his family from hiding in closets, behind doors, and even in air vents (it was old fashioned but it worked). He had a wife and a son, who was only a little more than one year older than me. His name was Jason, I had learned one day when I was squeezed into an air duct to find out more.

It was a bad idea though, because I was supposed to have breakfast with my Uncles in less than ten minutes. I see Uncle Miles stand and his booming voice reverberates though the air ducts "We'll settle this later, I have breakfast plans if you'll excuse me" he said to Tom and promptly walked out.

I never made it through the ducts in less time. In less than two minutes, I've dropped, not so elegantly, onto my bed from the hole in the wall, sealed the vent with the cover and scrambled to my closet in search of clean clothing. I pull on a lose tank top, jeans and lace up hiking boots, much like the ones I used to have.

I hear a knock on the door, its Uncle Miles. I started calling him just Miles though, same with Uncle Bass too, now it was just Bass.

"It's open!" I call loudly.

His head pokes in through the door "Ready to go Charlie?" he asks. He had nicknamed me Charlie, it started as a joke from Uncle Bass about me being much more like a boy than a girl and that I should be called Charlie. Uncle Miles had started calling me that afterwards and it has just stuck.

I smile "Yeah sure" I reply and walk out to join him.

We've just sat down at the little stone table in the courtyard and received our breakfast from a servant when Miles looks at me smirking. "Alright kid, what'd you do?" he asks.

My face displays the shock I feel "What?" I ask confused.

He shovels a bite of fluffy white eggs into him mouth "Like it or not, I know you and I know that you did something. Now you can tell me, or I could go find Strausser" he threatens jokingly.

"Miles" I scold "Don't even say that, he's terrible. I don't know why you still have him."

"Okay I'm sorry, but he gets information out of people dispute his unnerving tactics. But still though, don't try and change the subject, what'd you do?" he asks looking at me questioningly with that smirk still in place.

I roll my eyes and give in "I heard Major Neville talking about his son enlisting one day and that he was my age. Miles I love it here, but I've been without anyone my age as long as I can remember" I plead.

"Oh is that all you did? I'm disappointed in you Charlie" he jokes and we laugh "But if you want to see that kid I'll talk to Neville about it. His wife does piano lessons though, if you want your meeting to be less than a play date" he laughs.

I kick his leg under the table "That didn't hurt" he proclaims. I kick harder. He doesn't say anything else.

"Then I would love to take piano" I tell Miles faking elegance.

"I'll make it happen" he replies smirking.

* * *

(a few hours later)

I tap my foot against the inside of the carriage nervously in my white dress (Bass said I looked like smurfette, I don't know what that is though) and run a hair though my wavy hair. The lady responsible for my schooling had insisted that I dress up for this occasion, and I didn't like it one bit (which is why I wore jeans under the dress and kept on the hiking boots). The carriage comes to a stop in front of a semi large two story house and a soldier helps me out. They march me to the front door and wait until it opens before leaving.

A tall blonde woman opens the door. She is pretty, and would be prettier if worry lines didn't streak along her cheekbones. Her smile in kind though. "Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Neville but you can call me Julia" she greets smiling.

"Hello Julia, I'm Charlotte" I introduce myself, my politeness forced. It didn't come naturally to me.

"Oh come in, come in." she says shooing my inside and closing the door, trapping the cold wind outside. "My son Jason is upstairs, have you two met?" she asks. I shake my head no, hoping she would introduce us.

I get my wish. "Oh well let me go grab him. You make yourself comfortable" she says gesturing to the nice fancy white living room.

She disappears upstairs and I hesitantly sit on the edge of a white chair and wait for her return. When she does, she has a boy that looks borderline thirteen, fourteen with close cropped black hair, caramel colored skin and light brown eyes. He has a certain youth to him but he also appears to me much older than he seems.

"Hello" he greets as he approaches me, his voice deeper than I expected "You're Charlotte Matheson, nice to meet you" he says taking my hand gently and kisses my knuckles once "I'm Jason Neville."

"Um that's nice and all, but it's also a little annoying with everyone acting so formal around me. I'm only thirteen!" I say hesitantly.

Jason bursts out laughing and I have to join in "Sorry" he says finally composing himself slightly "my mom made me do that, it was so weird."

That was how I met my best friend.

* * *

Charlie:

(age fourteen)

Somehow Miles and Bass had gotten their hands on a pendant that could produce actual power. Power that the world had been void of since the blackout. And what were the masterminds using this newfound power for? Playing swingin' jazz music of all things.

I have to admit though, It was so funny seeing the two of them dance together like the idiot best friends they were. Soon enough though Danny and I were thrown into the dancing, making me forget that Jason was coming over soon.

Danny and I are hysterically laughing just as loud as our uncles are as he twirls me and we dance like lunatics.

When Jason arrives moments later, he just stands in the doorway for over a minute, just watching us open mouthed. I can imagine what he's thinking, that the leaders of the entire republic are dancing crazily right in front f him. I laugh and stop dancing with Danny long enough to walk over to him. Danny needed to sit down anyway because he needed to breathe.

"It's music! They have a pendent that makes power, and it's actual music!" I exclaim still giggling "Jazz I think. Come on!" I say dragging him over to dance with me.

"I should've kept it formal the day I met you" he tells me. "I knew you were insane, the way I could see your jeans and hunting boots under your dress. It's the perfect metaphor for your sanity" he says jokingly as I force him to dance with me.

I make him spin me. "What are you talking about?" I ask him laughing "I don't have any sanity, sorry but you'll have to look somewhere else."

That day was my favorite memory.

* * *

Charlie:

(age 15)

"But Miles!" I shout half hysteric as I rise off of the couch in my room. You would be to if you had been cooped up in this base city for the last six years. All I wanted was one week, I'd even settle for one day, one hour even of being outside these damn barriers. I just wanted one Militia assignment, I was an honorary member, and it was marked by the gold Militia symbol pendant on my necklace.

Over the years Danny's asthma has gotten much better and he had gotten inhalers too so he was always okay. I was finally comfortable leaving him alone for a while and I could finally see what it was like out there now.

"Charlie I don't want to hear it" he says, his voice dangerously low.

I breath out a frustrated breath "I'm so useless here and I hate that! What, do you expect me to stay within the base for the rest of my life while you and Bass leave every other day leaving me alone and bored out of my mind? I've always had some purpose until now and I can't stand it!" I shout.

"Charlie you're not going, it's too dangerous out there, you don't know what it's like!" he shouts back.

Bass stands leaning against the wall next to him "He's not wrong kid" he tells me.

I laugh a humorless laugh "You think I can't handle it, right?" I ask already knowing the answer "You're wrong. I killed someone when I was seven; they were the bandits that killed my dad. I didn't want to, but I did. I've killed five people since then all before I turned nine, just so I could get Danny here and keep him safe. I'm not saying I want to but Miles and Bass, but I CAN handle it" I say slowly, this is the first time I've revealed anything specific about before my coming here.

Miles is about to shout again, I knew because this is how he got whenever I talked about leaving or anything like that he always became fiercely protective of me. Bass stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen kid" he says looking at me trying to calm me "You know Captain Sanders? Once you can beat him at fighting you can go."

I knew Captain Sanders, and he was one of the best, I'm talking two ranks below Miles and Bass one of the best.

"We'll start you small, with your friend Jason, you two can train together and get you both into shape, then we'll set you with a soldier and then one farther up the ranks and so on. Maybe then your uncle will stop being such an uptight bit-, so uptight about this" he says winking at me. "Miles you agree?" he asks. Miles nods once in response.

It's a hard deal, but I'll take what I can get "Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaim loudly then kiss both of their cheeks and run out in pursuit of a sword.

* * *

Charlie:

(a few hours later)

It was hard but I soon got the hang of having a sword in my hands, same with Jason. We were in the clearing in the garden, with no one else around besides Danny. I wanted to surprise Miles and Bass with my skills, so I couldn't even have guards whispering in their ears how I was doing.

Jason and I stare at each other from opposite sides of the clearing. We were wearing this weird armor that wouldn't leave a scratch on us despite even a knife fight. Danny walks into the middle and says loudly "On your mark, get set go!" then rushes out of the way to the sidelines.

Jason, ever being the 'manly' one as he puts it' charges at me. I dash around his first swipe and duck under his second. He may be stronger than me but I'm faster and more agile. I slash towards his middle but he jumps back just in time. He goes into a series of swipes that I have to keep blocking.

After a few minutes we're holding out swords against each others, whoever breaks first would be defeated. I'm losing and now I need to think fast, his strength is superior but that was all he had. I flash a quick smirk at him and with my left foot; knock his feet out from under him. He quickly descends to the ground and I grab his sword as he falls, ending the movement with two swords to his throat.

"Damn girl" he remarks shocked.

I laugh and toss the swords to the side then take one of his hands and pull him up. "Jealous much?" I ask my best friend laughing much like Danny is on the sidelines.

"No, not for long anyways, we still have non-sword fighting next and I'm stronger" he says smugly.

"You said the same thing about this fight" I tell him grinning triumphantly "Plus I'm faster and as I've just proven, more crafty."

Danny runs out to join us and takes my arm and holds it in the air "Winner Charlie Matheson!" my eleven year old brother proclaims loudly.

And this was just the beginning.

* * *

**_As it is with all my stories, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Also please let me know how I'm doing with this story, I didn't feel like this chapter was that interesting but we are still getting up to when Charlie is older._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm so glad everyone is liking this story! This chapter introduces a new character that I am so in love with...can you guess who? Hint: I just added him in the characters for this story._**

* * *

Charlie:

(Age sixteen)

I cry out as I try and peal the bandage off of the sword cut along my jaw line. Jason and I had gotten much better at fighting in the last couple(closer to a year) months and let's just say he was getting really good and the cut proof skin tight suits we wore didn't reach past my throat.

"Are you okay?" Jason asks worriedly from my little living room in my room.

I examine the shallow cut in the mirror of my makeup table with gritted teeth. With my other hand I fumble around for the peroxide I kept on the table for instances like this one. "I'm fine" I tell him.

Apparently he doesn't believe me because he comes up behind me. "I'm so sorry Charlie" he tells me cringing as the small wound bleeds.

I roll my eyes "Like when I cut your face earlier this week it wasn't worse" I tell him. He was always so protective of me, almost worse than Miles and Bass.

"It wasn't bleeding that much" he points out, absent mindedly touching the bandage on his temple. I nod once lost in thought and turn back to the task at hand. "What's up Charlie?" he asks knowingly.

"It's nothing" I say dismissively.

He looks at me "I know you and it's not nothing" he tells me with a slight smirk on his face "Fess up kid."

I roll my eyes "First of all, I'm just like a year younger than you and why the hell does everyone call my kid? And second…what if I don't beat Sanders today?" I ask pitifully.

He flops back onto my bed "Oh come on Charles" he jokes "We've been training forever, I know you got this" he reassures me.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you in a few minutes" I tell him mustering up a smile "I have to change, out."

He sits up on my bed but doesn't make a move to leave. "Or I could just stay here" he smirks and winks.

"Ass" I call him as I walk towards my closet.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm a guy" he starts.

I cut him off "Really? I haven't noticed" I smirk.

He laughs "Ok well it is in my DNA to try and stare at pretty girls" he says.

I think he just said I was pretty. What? This is the same kid that I had mud fights with when I was younger…strange.

"Well you'll have to find another girl because this one has guards at the ready. Wait outside."

#####

Sander's sword slices at my arm and the supposed impenetrable fabric suit tears, revealing a cut in my arm from that very swipe. Quickly glancing up, I see Miles tense right alongside Jason. The fight had been going on for close to five minutes now and I was losing. Sander's sword slices toward my shoulder and I duck just in time, leaving me the perfect opening to cut at his ankles.

He cries out and bends over for the slightest moment but comes back twice as strong. His swipes are crazy, making my dodge every second without time to counter attack. I see my chance and tuck and roll to the side and cut at his back. Before he can turn again I pull up my foot and kick his back with all my might, sending him tumbling down. I grab his sword as he falls but his grip is tight so I slice at his arm with my sword and quickly obtain both swords.

He's about to get up when I hold one sword to his neck and bring up the other to the back of his neck.

I win.

#####

(One week later)

Today Bass got a letter from a woman named Emma who lives in Mexico of all places. The letter said she was very sick and if Bass were to come now, he might not get to see her alive. The most important part of the letter was when she wrote that her fifteen year old son Connor was his son also. She begged him to come and get their son and take care of him.

One day later I was gearing up to leave the base for the first time in seven long years. I hastily shove two changes of clothes into my backpack along with my knife and crossbow and of course my Militia necklace.

We could be gone for almost a month, maybe more and I was hesitant to leave Danny but Miles would be staying and I knew he would be okay. Actually Miles seemed more hesitant to let me go than I was to leave Danny. I would also be leaving behind Jason sadly.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asks me as I pack and he lounges on my bed.

I bite back a laugh "You've asked me that four times already. And are YOU sure you can't go?" I ask back.

"My dad" is all he has to answer. His dad was a terrifying man, with a full time emotionless face and dead eyes. I hated him and Jason wasn't so fond of him either. "Plus I'm not official Militia yet, although by the time you get back I will have turned eighteen and will be" he tells me.

"That reminds me, I have to hide your present and let Danny tell you where it's hidden on you big day" I reveal smirking.

I hear Miles call from outside telling me to hurry the hell up if I want to go. "That's my ride" I joke. Jason opens his arms and I immediately go into them, and let him wrap them around me. His smell was familiar and very…Jason.

I stand up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear "I could hide you in the back" I offer.

He laughs and releases me "I wish. I'm going to miss you Charles" he jokes back.

"Let's see if you're still an idiot when you get back" I smirk.

He laughs "Like that's going to change."

%^%^%

I quickly got used to the gentle bumping of the wagon along the dirt trails on the way to Mexico. We were in a lineup of four wooden wagons, with the second being the one with a cover where Bass and I were be sleeping.

The sun beat furiously on my back as I pranced along in front of the line of wagons without a care. I was finally free of those barriers that kept me from the world outside, no matter how horrible it was.

We had just passed into Mexico after three long lonely weeks. Of course I had Bass to keep me company but it wasn't the same as being with Jason or Danny or even Miles. Maybe once we found Connor then I wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

I hear footsteps behind me. They were heavy but careful and trained, signaling the general of the Monroe republic himself.

"Yeah Bass?" I ask without turning around.

He grins and catches up with me. "You have to stop doing that Charlie, how the hell do you do it anyways?" he asks with a laugh.

"Some things are better left untold" is all I say. "Do you think we'll make it in time?" I ask. I know I shouldn't be asking about if we will get there in time to see the mother of his child but I can't help it.

He grits his teeth "Charlotte I don't know" he responds.

We fall back alongside the wagons as they pull over a large hill and into the town that is our destination.

"Welcome to Mexico" I mutter.

It's been over a day of asking people and we still haven't found Connor. Bass has been cursing, pacing and even screaming in frustration at the lack of finding his son. We were currently in a bar as the sun set, Bass was on his third drink and I was still was nursing my first (oh yeah, they let me drink some, I guess age didn't matter anymore). We didn't have any guards with us; they were all looking for Connor still.

"Afternoon folks" A tall guy that looks around the age of nineteen says as him and his little gang around him surrounds us on one side. "So if you don't mind my asking…" he trails off looking us over "What are you doing in town?"

He has darkly tanned skin, the beginnings of a mustache, stubble around his jaw and curly dark hair. He has a certain way to the way he holds himself, making him seem confident, arrogant, smart and powerful. It's not just that but also the set of his thin upper lip and his fuller lower lip and how he sounds when he talks, that makes me realize that this is Connor. It also made me realize that Connor was really hot.

"Yes we do mind you asking" Bass says tiredly not taking his eyes off his drink. "Mind you own damn business."

Connor smirks as he appraises Bass. "You're in our town, show a little respect" he tells him keeping the Monroe smirk on his face.

"Bass" I say warningly but he ignores me. Connor sees me there then and his face changes from the arrogant smirk to partially kind smile and partially something else. I find out what else when he winks then turns back to Bass.

"So, so wow, this ring of hell, this is all yours? I'm impressed, really. Look at this man; is this not the whitest Mexican in Mexico?" he asks standing up to face who he doesn't know is his son. He's really drunk right now, but he's sober enough to regret this later.

"Bass" I say louder in a more commanding tone.

He's still staring Connor down when he snaps "What?"

He finally turns to look at me. "That's him" I tell him keeping my eyes towards the floor.

Connor's forehead creases. "You're Connor?" Bass asks him, but it's nothing more than a whisper.

"Who the hell are you?" Connor says in return.

When Bass speaks, his voice sounds gravely. "I'm your dad."

Long story short, Connor denied it, I confirmed it, Bass didn't say much and Connor stormed out. His little gang drove us out of the bar and then city, promising that any and all of his men would be dead if they so much as saw him. We were on our own, without guards, no money, we were out of food, and still without Bass's son with all we have are four empty wagons.

"This is just perfect!" Bass screams into the silence of the woods then hurls the glass he managed to hold on to into the nearest tree.

I have to jump out of the way to avoid the shards. I can't say that this is the first time I have seen Bass like this, I've seen him enraged many times and not just him but Miles too. But this is the first time I've seen him so angered.

"It's just us now, but if you really want it to just be you, chose a gun as a weapon instead of a glass" I snap as I pull myself back to my feet.

Hr drops to the ground and holds his head between his knees. "I'm sorry Charlotte" he says after a minute.

Knowing that Bass was in his own world and that he would stay there for a while, I start to make camp. I've just finished laying out both of our bed rolls and building a fire when Bass stands abruptly after close to an hour.

"I have to go back" he tells me, his voice no longer shaking.

I smirk and stand up "Took you long enough."

He wheels on me "No kid, you're staying here. I'm going alone. Put out the fire and lock yourself in the wagon."

Needless to say I didn't listen to him. He was barely gone for a minute before I was out of the wagon with my bag slung over my shoulder, my dagger and gun strapped in my belt and my crossbow in hand as I tracked Bass back to the city in the light of the early morning sun.

I waited hidden along the brush on the edge of town as I watched Connor sit in a chair outside a bar. I had found Connor first and it was only a matter of time until Bass was here.

Connor and his little army of thugs took Bass, god damn it! Now it would be up to me to get him back, that's just fantastic.

I follow them by coved of shadows and find that he's being kept in the basement jail cell of this old house and is to be whipped tonight and it was already close to noon. I have to get to him first.

I slip into the kitchen and am about to turn the corner and rush to the next doorway when a body slams into me. I'm pressed into the corner by…Connor? His body is pinned tightly against mine and I struggle to push him away but he's too strong.

He holds up a key. "You found this in the kitchen, under the center cabinet" he says staring at me as he hands it to me.

I glare at him but take the key. "Why are you doing this?" I ask my voice hard. I don't trust him in the absolute least.

"Get the guards and get him out" is all he replies.

I try and push him away again but with no luck. It's almost as if he doesn't want to move. "Their all dead, curtsey of your little army" I say glaring at him.

He hits the wall behind my head with one fist. "Damn it all to hell" he growls. "I'm going to have to help you get that son of a bitch out of here aren't I?" he asks leaning his head against his fist.

His face is very close to mine. "Who said I couldn't do it on my own" I snap.

He laughs like it was so impossible, his lips tickling my ear. "I'm already suspected of wanting to help him, the guys I've been working for is already weary of me when yesterday I was like his son. I have to get out myself and I can't let him die."

"He won't die because I can get him out myself." I tell Connor.

He smirks "Listen, I'm helping you. But we can't go now, there's too much going in down there. I have a place we can wait until we can get him and it looks like you need food bad plus I have some questions for you."

It was true. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and I was shaking and my head hurt like a bitch.

I'm too hungry to protest "Okay" I decide.

He smiles a little then looks back and out of the alcove to make sure no one was out there. He finally removes his body off of mine and takes my arm. "Vaminos" he says in Spanish.

I give him a look. "You're in my town now" he says smirking.

"So you know Monroe" Connor says as we sit at a kitchen table in a small house on the edge of town. He says it as more of a statement than a question.

I swallow the remainder of my sandwich. "What was your first clue?" I ask him.

"I'm helping you with Monroe, I'm giving you food and a place to stay for right now, I think you could give me a few answers in return" he says tilting his head to the side and giving me the Monroe smirk.

I huff out a breath. "Fine then, Monroe" I say using air quotes around Monroe "is family."

"Are you…his daughter, my sister?" he asks sounding really weirded out.

I laugh outright. "God no" I tell him "Monroe is my uncle."

"You're my cousin?" he asks.

I shake my head. "He isn't my real uncle; I've just called him that since I was a kid. He's my uncle's best friend" I reveal.

"I see" Connor says nodding thoughtfully.

"I have a question of my own" I tell him "In the letter from your mother it said you were fifteen and you clearly aren't."

He nods again. "My mother died three years ago in front of me. She left behind a handful of letters and I found them a couple weeks back. Of course I sent them for her. I now know one of them was to Monroe. So at the time she wrote it, I was fifteen."

"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like. I'd rather not go into sob stories now; we have to come up with a plan."

* * *

**_Does everyone like Connor? I want him to stick around for a while and there really many at all other fan fictions that have Connor in them! Please write some more! _**

**_But like always, reviews are more than appreciated and I'll update after like eight reviews. Please tell me what you like or don't, or want to happen or your thought on any of it._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this because I realWallace writing it! I'm also so excited for the next episode! I hope Connor, Jason and Charlie clash! I love Charlie with both of them so ill always be a happy! Anyways though enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Charlie:**_

"I like this plan" Connor said smirking as he appraises me.

I flick him off. I was dressed like one of the many hookers that came in and out of the old house day after day. I was wearing a short skin tight one shoulder tan dress with black netting over it making flower patterns and I had a little purse over my shoulder.

"I hate this plan" I reply bitterly.

After watching the house for close to an hour, we saw that hookers are in and out of this place more than regular people are. Connor's plan begins with me dressed like one of them.

"Despite you problems with this plan" Connor begins "It will get you in there then back out when all this goes down."

I roll my eyes. "Well my problem with the plan is that you could just go down there instead of making me dress up like a slut for your own enjoyment."

He grins "So she's not just pretty is she?" he asks to himself.

I glare at him and walk towards the house. I find myself alongside other similarly dressed girls. Many of them are walking arm in arm so I slip my arm through another girls and complement her on her dress. It works like a charm.

Soon enough I've found my way down to the basement, slipping by the main door guards who were distracted by the other girls. I jog quickly down the short hallway and see the cell that Bass is in.

I fumble with the key in the lock and the noise alerts Bass of where I am. "Charlotte what the hell are you wearing?" he says as loud as he dares.

"Shut up" I warn "And this is curtsey of your son's brilliant plan" I say throwing as much sarcasm in as I can.

Bass clenches his fist. "So what's the plan?" he asks.

"We need to make a second you" I tell him as I drag some sand bags over from the hallway. "Were going to put your clothes over it and once Connor sets the fire people will think you burned to death. It won't be until later that they realize you're alive and we can get out then"

It takes us under a minute to create the sand outline that is him and drape Bass's clothes over it. He's wearing the clothes that were stashed in my bag now. I had dented the door lock with the butt of my knife so slow the process of getting to 'Monroe' later.

The smell of burning wood drifts down to us and I know Connor has started the flame. "Vaminos" I find myself saying. Damn Connor! "Hey were in Mexico" I defend myself.

"Follow me" I tell him as I open the door to find fleeing girls. I call upon my best acting skills and run frantically towing Bass behind me. It really isn't that hard to be a little frightened and panic, I mean fire was licking at our heels. I make sure no one is watching then I pull Bass into a room and shut the door behind me.

An older man turns on me, knife wielded. I duck under his first swipe and Bass copy's the movement behind me. Before Bass can kill him though I hit him hard with the butt on my knife and watch him slump to the ground.

"Nice" Bass complements.

I waste no time prying the window open. We clamber onto the roof of the building adjacent to this one and race across it then drop to the ground.

We meet Connor at the meeting point which is the wagons. I snatch my bag away from him and stalk off to the sleeping wagon to change out of my hooker dress. Instead of going back out there I lock the door then strip down to a tank top and my underwear and snuggle down into the blankets to sleep.

I'll leave them alone to figure out their father son issues.

I'm shaken awake by none other than Connor. I scramble to make sure everything is covered up with my blanket.

"What the hell are you doing in here" I snap.

A smirk grows on his already smug face. "Waking up the sleeping beauty who apparently is very crabby when she wakes up" he says amusedly.

"Get out, I'll be out in a second" I tell him and make sure he's far away before I jump up and close and lock the door again. I could've sworn I locked it last night.

I change into shorts and a lose tank top with my brown leather jacket over it. I run my hands through my hair and pull on my matching brown leather hunting boots and join the father son pair.

"A matched set" I muse to myself as I see them both with a black eye of their own.

Bass walks towards a wagon. "Shut it Charlotte" he tells me loudly but I just can't help but laugh at them both. I wish I could've seen that fight.

"We're taking one of the wagons and trading the horses in for food and other supplies in the next city" Bass tells us.

We stand there. "Come on grab your crap, let's move, or as Charlotte likes to say, vaminous" he says smirking at me.

Connor turns to me grinning ear to ear. "Really now" he asks me smugly as he follows me as I go to get my things.

"It stuck in my head, sue me" I defend as I grab my bag out of the wagon carriage and drape a blanket over my shoulder. When I turn I'm right in front of him again like I was yesterday. He gets closer until I'm leaning up against the side of the wagon. My breath hitches in my throat.

He smirks daringly "Because it sounds like you were thinking about me" he whispers, his warm breath washing over me. Then with a movement he's gone and walking back to Bass like nothing happened.

I couldn't let him do this to me. Around everyone else I was calm, collected, I didn't really care about anything and I was always on top of everything. He made me get nervous actually, and I had to stop it.

I straighten, mentally slap myself then climb up onto the wagon. I bypass Connor though and sit on the driver's seat beside Bass.

"Who said you could sit up here" he asks with a hint of amusement.

"Who said it was up to you?" I counter just as quickly.

We made it to Texas and stopped at the first town we saw. Bass quickly turned the six extra horses into diamonds of which we all carried now. Bass would be getting ammo, I would be getting food for us and Connor would be filling up the giant bottles we had at the well.

I had parted with the Connor a few moments earlier and Bass before that. It was getting dark and no matter what town there was always trouble at night.

I was turning the corner when a shadow appeared in front of me. "Pretty" a man's voice says. I'm turning to run and pull out my knife when a fist hits my cheek bone and I fall to the ground unconscious.

When I come to I'm in a daze. I try and relax and go back to the dreamy state I was in when it didn't hurt so much but I find my hands are pinned above my head.

That's when I really wake up.

My eyes flash open and I jolt back at the proximity to the man I was. He has dark hair and a dark mustache and many scars that looked like scratch marks on his face; comforting. Suddenly I know where I know him from. When I was getting Bass out of the house the other day he was the man I knocked out.

I was in a room with my hands tied on what looks like what was left of a ceiling fan. My feet touched a chair under me so I could stand somewhat but they were tied together and bound to the chair which was too heavy for me to kick him of anything.

"Such a pretty girl" the guy whispers as he runs his hand along my jaw line making me shiver in fright.

My voice trembles when I speak "Why did you take me?" I ask trying my hardest to keep my voice nice and sweet.

"You knocked me out cold yesterday, or don't you remember?" he asks. I can tell by his eyes that he's gone crazy. "I was going to just return the favor but then I saw you leave with Sebastian Monroe and I knew I needed to bring you back. But why not have some fun first?"

It's then that I notice a gag hanging off my neck like a necklace, ready to be used. Judging from the semi open window, were near the middle of town and near where Connor headed off. I don't know how long I've been knocked out though and if he's still there or not.

The guy is trailing his grimy fingers along my chin and is now tracing my lips. I reach forward and bite his finger hard.

"Damn!" he cries out and yanks his hand away. He returns the favor with a punch to my mouth. Tears threaten to fall and I taste blood in my mouth. I check the damage with my tongue. Yep, busted lip but thankfully no broken teeth.

I spit out blood at his feet. He's already going to do whatever he's going to do to me so it's with a shot. "Connor!" I scream "Bass!"

He hits me again; it's my nose that bleeds this time. He chides me as if I were a child who wouldn't share with the other children.

"If you scream, I'll hit you. How hard is that to understand?" he asks simply after the fourth blow.

I spit out more blood and stare him dead in the eye as I yell louder than ever. "BASS, CONNER!" I shriek.

The man tisks then he walks over to a drawer and pulls out a wicked looking knife. He grins at the terrified expression on my face. "Not so defiant now are we?" he asks innocently "Now where should we start?"

He lightly traces the tip of the blade on my arms then legs before he settles on my flat stomach. Tears had been running down my face for a while now but more still come. Lightly he trails the blade up until he stops just short of my chest. He sighs though and moves away. "I forgot that I cannot kill you, what a shame" he says.

He moves to my arm. With one hard slash the backside of my arm is cut open and I let out an agonizing scream. Blood drops down and off my arm as my body is racked with sobs.

"Well I still have to return you" he says chuckling to himself "So I can't kill you sadly. You deserve it though, you're a real bitch."

He wipes off the knife and sets it on the table and is about to walk back to me to do who knows what when the door is kicked open behind him and a bullet ends his life.

Bass and Connor are there standing shocked at the bloody mess that is me before them. Bass is the first to move and he pulls Connor with him. Bass scoops the bottom half up me up and Connor cuts the rope that held me suspended.

I cry out as I move though because every little thing hurts.

"Go get something to stop the bleeding" Bass snaps and Connor runs off. Until he gets back Bass wraps a sheet tightly around my arm and pays attention to me head.

"Charlotte you're going to be fine" he reassures me as he gently washes away the blood off of my face and sews up the cut on my cheek bone with his first aid kit.

Soon enough my arm is sowed up and bandaged and the bleeding has stopped. My shirt was town and covered in my own blood so I was wearing Connor's but I really didn't mind, I just wanted to sleep.

Bass had been carrying me for the last twenty minutes as we walked back to our wagon and I could tell he was exhausted from doing so and also from when he hurt his back a few weeks back.

"I'll take her" Connor offers.

Bass doesn't even protest. I whimper slightly when as I'm passed into Connor's strong embrace and my arm is jostled. "Sorry" Connor whispers as he holds me. I was wrapped up in his scent and his arms and my head rested in the crook of his elbow.

"Sleep" he whispers.

And I do.

* * *

**_It ends on a weird note but I didn't know how else to end it. Do you like how I rewrote the part with the guy with the dogs from one of th first episodes? For some reason I really like that guy, he's still evil but I just do._**

**_I'm already half way through writing the next chapter so with a few reviews I should behave it up soon! Come on now guys don't be lazy. Thanks for all the reviews so far though! _**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello all! You have to had seen the recent Revolution episode and oh my god I'm going to die from waiting for the next episode! The thing with Aaron, oh my freaking god! One thing I really loved though was when Charlie was in control of those five war clan warriors and her face was like 'Hell yeah' and Monroe's face was like 'Oh shit' and Connor's face was like 'This should be fun'. I'm one hundred percent sure that is my favorite moment of all of Revolution history.**_

_**But sorry about not updating, I couldn't figure out what to write so I pieced this chapter together for you but I think I added in some good stuff in there so we'll see. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

__Connor:

We make it to the wagon quickly; having already heard the horses of the soldiers here to take Charlie. It was hard making it out of the old city, having to hide in doorways and alcoves all while carrying a sleeping girl.

Monroe climbs onto the driver's seat and starts the horses running as I scramble to secure our belongings onto the wagon and lay down Charlie carefully on a bed of soft things.

"Keep pressure on the bleeding, once were far enough away I can help her" Monroe says.

I glare up at him. "I'm perfectly capable of helping her myself" I snap.

I stretch her sleeping form out on the wagon, resting her head on my leg as I unwrap and tightly rewrap a bandage over the cut on her leg. I gently pull the hair away from her face and look down at the damage caused there.

Her usually beautiful face is covered in cuts and bruises and I wish that I could go back in time and man the guy that did this so her suffer more before he died. Her usually smooth cheeks are swollen with dark purple bruises. Her lip is has stopped bleeding but is dark purple and swollen.

I'm about to clean the last of her cuts when she whimpers quietly and rolls over slightly. I suppress a chuckle and am about to continue when she starts muttering things.

"…..Bass….and Connor….vaminos…" I have to move away from her because my laughing could wake her up.

I can't make out what she is saying for the next couple minutes but I can finally comprehend some words. "Momma, Maggie, Daddy…..don't leave….everyone leaves me….Danny…don't let go of Danny's hand…" she mumbles.

I bundle up a blanket and slide it under Charlie's head as a pillow then join my father at the driver's seat. We bump along the dirt road under the moon's bright glow for a few minutes of silence before I speak,

"What's her story?" I ask finally.

He chuckles "Charlotte? Man you really don't want to get involved with her; Miles will kill you, literally."

"Who's Miles?" I ask becoming more and more confused.

"Miles is my partner in command and Charlie's uncle" Monroe replies, keeping his eyes on the dirt path before us "Although he may as well be her dad, him and her mom had a night together once and I have my suspicions but I don't know for sure."

I nod. "Well okay then, where are her parents?" I question.

"Charlie will kill me for telling you this so keep it to yourself. Charlie probably has one of the worse stories within the whole blackout tragedy. She's lived with us at the base for the last seven years along with her thirteen year old brother and she doesn't tell much about her past but this is what I've managed to gather."

I nod to tell him to continue. I can't help but also feel a twinge of jealousy of Charlie and Monroe, she's known him most of her life while I've only just met the guy, no matter how much I hated him sometimes.

"Miles and I were trying to get the power back on and Charlie's mother was working on a project that had to do with that. We called Rachel to come to the base but she never arrived, we presume she died along the way because she never went back to Charlie and the rest of their family and Rachel's a strong willed person, she would've found her by now if she were alive."

He stops for a moment before continuing.

"After a year or two Ben, Charlie's dad, got a girlfriend and after a couple months she died too. Her dad was the only adult left and it was just them and her younger brother Danny. Her dad was killed by looters and she watched him die."

"And how did you find her?" I ask intrigued with the story of this girl.

He smirks. "She found us. Her dad told her where to find us and she journeyed halfway across the country and it took her two years. She was seven and she had her five year old brother with her and she managed to survive for two years until she found us. She still only started to trust us when she was thirteen and Miles, me, her brother and Jason are the only ones she trusts." He finishes.

I'm left speechless. I glance back at the simple girl behind me wrapped in blankets and wonder how the hell she managed to survive all that.

As if Monroe knows what I'm thinking he says "She has Miles's fight in her, the Mathenson's are fiercely protective and she inherited that too I guess."

"Damn" I mutter and Monroe laughs. "I'm taking a nap."

Charlie:

I groan as I come back to wakefulness. I could feel the familiar bumping of the wagon against the dirt paths and feel the familiar hot sun bearing down on my exposed back. I realize that we must be on the road again without even opening my eyes.

I remember the events from yesterday, the deranged man, him hitting me then cutting the symbol in my leg. Then Bass and Connor coming in finally and killing the man and from then on everything else was fuzzy but I vaguely knew what had happened.

I still feel dull pain in my face and leg and conclude that Bass must've gotten some pain reliever into me or it would hurt a lot worse right now.

My dream was strange; I was living my life in rewind from right then back to when my father died, when Maggie died and when my mother left, all the way to my first clear memory of the power going out and my mother letting me eat a whole tub of ice-cream. I really did miss my parents and Maggie.

Bass must have heard me groan because I hear his voice from above me from the driver's seat. "You awake or is this just another false alarm?" he asks amusedly chuckling to himself.

I move to rub my eyes but pull my hands back at the pain that ensues from merely touching my face. "Ow" I moan.

I hear Connor chuckle close to me and I realize that I have a pillow not made of cloth. I sit up quickly and regret it because of the pang of pain. I finally open my eyes and find out that my pillow was Connor's outstretched leg.

"What do you mean false alarm?" I question tiredly and annoyed.

Connor laughs "Nothing much, just you talking in your sleep" he says grinning "You've been out since when you passed out last night and it's probably three in the afternoon now so we've had over twelve hours of Charlie after dark."

"No" I breathe out. I'm absolutely terrified of what I could've said.

He nods "Oh but yes. You said Bass and Miles a few times although you called Monroe uncle fishy a few times. You also mentioned Danny and Jason a lot and me once or twice" he smirks "You even said vaminos more than once."

"Screw you" I say "How long until we get back?"

Bass chuckles "Ready to go home already Charlotte?" he asks amused "I thought this was Dora's big adventure?"

"What's that?" I ask confused.

Bass chuckles to himself. "Nothing" he replies.

"And I'm just wondering. My birthday is in a few weeks on July eighth and I'll be seventeen which is just a year away from being a soldier if Miles even makes me wait that long" I say smugly.

"Why do you want to be a soldier so much?" Connor asks me.

I pull myself into more of a sitting position. "So I can go live my life even if it does suck out and beyond. I've been stuck at base for what seems like forever and I want to see what it is like out there" I reveal.

"If you want to go explore then why don't you just go now?" Connor asks.

"Miles would kill me. He would track me down just to put a bullet in my brain because he'd be so angry" I say chuckling.

Bass laughs. "Right you are kid" he laughs.

Jason:

"Happy Birthday Jason!" my mother cried happily as I puffed out the birthday candle on my birthday cherry pie. This was what birthday celebrations were like post blackout, and even so this was extravagant: I had two presents this and something from Charlie as well as a pie.

"Happy birthday son" my father nods stiffly as he slides a package wrapped in old newspaper to me.

I manage a smile at my parents before tearing open the lumpy package. I reach inside and pull out a shinny wooden bow with a tight string. Underneath the bow was a quiver filled with twenty sharpened arrows perfectly balanced.

I look up to my parents and find that even my father, who is the coldest man you will ever meet, had even mustered a smile.

"Thank you both" I say smiling "I'm going to go practice now if that's okay, we can save the pie for later tonight."

I actually didn't go practice but run to the main house on base where Danny was. I am quickly let through the guards and maids don't spare me a glance, I was a regular here. I find Danny in his room with his door open, reading a book on his bed.

"Hey" he greets cheerily setting down the book and gesturing for me to enter and shut the door "Happy birthday." He says brushing his bright blonde hair out of his face.

"Thanks look what I got" I say showing the younger boy my new bow and arrows.

He appraises the items. "Very nice. I guess it's time to show you what Charlie got for you" he says sliding off the bed and crossing the room to the closet.

He pulls out a shoe box with writing on the front. He sets it on the bed in front of me and nods for me to open it. On the top of the box, in Charlie's familiar scrawl, is says: _Happy Birthday Jason. I'll be home soon and we can really celebrate. I love you best friend and see you soon. P.S. If you leave before I get back, I'll hunt you down._

I laugh outright and decide then that I would keep the box as well. I slip off the lid and set it aside and look into the box. The first thing I see is a plastic bag weighed down with something inside with the words _Gummy Bears _written on it with a bunch of cartoons of little colorful bears.

I look confusedly at Danny. He looks at the item. "Those are Gummy Bears, some kind of candy snack. I remember from when Charlie found a half buried vending machine a few months ago." He explains.

I shrug, cool I guess, I had never had Gummy Bears before but I had have real bear. I wonder if they tasted the same…I'd find out later.

The next thing in the box is a mess of golden chain with something under is. Under closer inspection I realize that the item is a militia symbol, a replica of Charlie's.

The final thing in the box is what I think of a frame made of Popsicle sticks with a paperclip at the top so it could be hung on the wall. Once I flip it over, I suck in a breath at the picture. It was my dad. He was smiling and laughing, showing off dimples that I didn't know he had. From the white boarding around the picture, I know Charlie took this with her old fashioned camera that worked without power. She must have followed him around forever to get this picture for me.

It was a happy birthday but I would have been happier if Charlie were there. If Charlie were here and the one watching me excitedly while I open the present instead of Danny, I could've kissed her and blown it off as a thank you thing. Yeah I guess I kind of liked Charlie…ok maybe loved would be a better word. Yep I think that's better, I'm in love with Charlie Mathenson.

**_Aaaaannnnndddd boom! You thought this would be a Charlie/Connor fan fiction didn't you! Well to be honest so did I up until recently when I just wanted to spice things up! Now who will she end up with, Jason or Connor? Or someone different all together? I could tell you but honestly I don't even know myself! I just write, ain't nobody got time for planning a story! (If you live in another country it's this funny YouTube video thing)._**

**_So like always, thanks for reading and pretty please write me a review and don't be lazy. The more reviews I get, the faster I update! And also, i'll be doing question answers, comment replies next chapter so if you have questions or ideas then now is the time to review them!_**

**_Write to you soon! _**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie:

"I'm going on a supply run. Connor, Charlie, stay here, last time you were out you managed to get yourself taken." Bass says as he slings his pack over his shoulder. I glare deadly at him, causing the general to look uncomfortable "sorry" he mutters "just try and keep the stupid to a minimum, will you?" He says before disappearing through the trees.

Since the attack, I had been healing nicely. All that was left of the injury on my calf was a scar of the militia symbol that the deranged man had carved into my leg. It barely hurt anymore, it hasn't been that deep, and I could walk normally again. My face had cleared of almost all of the bruises except for my still partially black eye and the bruise along my hairline. The cut that ran from my ear to jaw line had scabbed over but didn't hurt so much anymore.

Only one more week until we would be back to Philly. I wasn't dreading being back home, the safety and the familiarity would be nice, but I didn't want to leave this journey either. We were out of supplies and Bass wouldn't let me come and wouldn't leave me alone so here Connor and I were.

"You've got to teach me how to do that" Connor chuckles from beside me. He was stretched out on the old wood of the wagon back as I sat along the edge.

I smirk. "Do what?" I ask amusedly.

"Glare so intensely that even the leader of the whole damn Republic cowers before you" he says with a chuckle as he sits up.

I snicker. "He's the co-leader and I'm the niece of the other leader, thus the glare of the leader. I can do whatever the hell I want to do" I explain slowly with a mischievous smile.

"Really" he asks his voice deep and dare I say it, sexy as hell, as he stands up and walks closer to me "anything?"

Anyone here could figure out what was about to happen. Two teenagers along in the woods, with no father to stop them. And it wasn't like this was my first time, when new recruits came in that were soon to be moved to the other base...well I was bored and I chose a cute one. I was bored now, Connor was more than cute, more like sexy as hell...it met the criteria.

I look up at him with a smirk on my face. "Anything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

We break away from each other gasping like a fish out of water. The kid was good, I'd give him that.

"Huh" he utters as he stretches out his arms behind his head. I pull up the blanket to cover myself a little more.

I turn to him, with a grin. "What, you didn't like it?" I ask grinning to the sky not believing it then Turning to him and faking a questioning look.

He shakes his head. "Oh I liked it. I'm just surprised we did it. I mean you know my dad, and I know he is like your uncle." He says turning his head to look at me.

I shrug. "You were cute, I was bored" he looks at me and I flash a grin.

"But don't you think it'll be weird now?" He asks.

I turn back to the sky. "Only if you care." I respond.

"What, you don't?" He asks me.

"Look buddy, life's short, people die around me every day. If you see something you like you better grab it quick." I say using my philosophy.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Screams Bass as he emerges from the woods. Connor and I both sit up, my holding the blanket to cover my chest. His face conveyed shock and almost shame, while mine was just mildly amused.

If you don't care, the world is a much better place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlie:

I let out a sigh of relief and sadness at the gates to the capital where I lived slammed shut with a loud clang. It felt good to be home after almost three months where everything was familiar and I knew everyone.

I lightly ran my thumb over the weathered wood of the wagon that bumped along the well worn pathways. I would miss the bumping of the wagon, as well as waking up to warm sun on my face and the freedom and possibilities that came along with being away.

Connor was leading the horses as Bass leaped down onto the bed of the wagon where I was. "Well were home princess. I guess you'll have to find another way to screw my son" he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "Out of all the people you could've chosen, you chose a Monroe" he continues.

I actually gag. "I'm going to be sick" I utter before turning away from him.

Dismissing other thoughts, I feel a budding excitement in my chest as we approached the mansion; I would be seeing my brother soon as well as Miles and Jason. The wagon pulls to a final halt before the main doors of the mansion.

Before I can even make a move to get down, the main doors are flung open and my beautiful little blonde hair brother runs down the stairs, calling my name.

"Danny!" I shout back and leap off the wagon, dropping five feet to the ground without a second thought. He throws himself at me and I desperately cling to him. After a moment I pull back and brush his hair out of his face. "Danny, you're alright? No attacks?" I ask as I look into the face of my fourteen year old brother.

"I'm fine Charlie!" he laughs "Are YOU okay? What's it like out there?" he asks excitedly.

I hear the heavy footfalls of my uncle jogging through the inside of the mansion. "I'll tell you later okay?" I reply with a smile.

He nods as Miles appears at the top of the stairs. He had that semi frantic look in his eyes that he had whenever he was being overprotective of me.

"Charlie!" he declares with a grin as he spots me there. He hurries down the stairs. "Bass" he says nodding to the general with a grin before he wraps he in a hug that lifts me off the ground.

"Miles" I choke out "Can't breathe."

He laughs as me sets me down and takes a good look at me. He focuses in on my still back eye and the cut that trails from my jaw to almost my ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell happened here?" he asks angrily "Bass!" he shouts wheeling on his friend that had just joined us on the ground. "Explain" Miles growls.

Bass holds up his hands in surrender. "It was after Mexico, we were refueling in a town a few hours away and some guy she pissed off back in Mexico grabbed her when we split up. We got her out in time, he only got her face and leg." he explains.

"Leg?" Miles growls and turns to me. He roughly yanks up my pant leg and sees the militia symbol scar there. He makes a noise that sounds a lot like a snarl and starts forward with a look of murder on his face.

"Miles!" I shout, yanking him back by his jacket "It wasn't his fault, now stop acting like a damn child!" I yell at the general of the republic. I was probably the only one who could do this without being at least hit as punishment.

He stands down as he backs away from Bass. "Fine" he mutters defeated "Sorry kid, I just missed you" he says hugging me again but much gentler.

I chuckle to myself. "So you finally admitted it, you care about me after all" I say triumphantly. It really was good to be home.

He shrugs. "I've cared about you since you walked into my republic at nine years old and called me stupid" he chuckles.

I smile. "Meet Connor" I tell him nodding up to Monroe's son who leaps off the wagon and lands beside us. I had been following my philosophy and not caring. I didn't avoid Connor's glances, I didn't avoid him in general and most of all I wasn't sorry.

Miles nods to him kindly. "If you're anything like your dad you might want to avoid me" Miles says with a hint of a smile.

Connor nods. "Noted" he replies with a chuckle.

I find myself searching the crowd in hope of finding Jason. We were back fairly early so I would think he wouldn't have left yet with the militia. I take Danny's hand in mine as we all walk up the main stairs towards the mansion.

"Where's Jason?" I ask still looking around.

Miles nods annoyed. "Yeah, the kid told me to tell you to meet him in the fourth spot, whatever the hell that is" he scoffs "I swear if you two are-"

"Miles!" I snap, stopping him from whatever he was going to say although I had a pretty good idea of what it was. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a jealous glance from Connor. I ignore it.

My uncle chuckles once. "Nah, he knows I'll kill him if he-"he cringes at the stare I give him "steps out of line" he replaces. "Off with you, be home by dark."

I grin. "Thanks, Danny I'll see you tonight, don't worry" I tell my little brother who nods and grins in reply.

I dash off into the night to find Jason. The fourth spot was one of many secret areas we had for when we just wanted to meet to if there was an attack on the city. The fourth one was under a main building where the high ranking officials and soldiers ate. The way to get there was to go under a hole in the side of the large set of stairs in the front of the building that led to a hidden area with enough room to stand up.

I look around before peeling back a layer of old wood behind a bush and shimmying in through the small gap. I turn on the tiny lantern that hung from the ceiling and watch as it illuminates the dirt ground and…Jason.

"Jason" I gasp and grin slowly transforms my worried face into one of delight.

He grins back. I could see the militia scar on his wrist where they burned the symbol into his skin. His hair was shorter and his clothes more official, but he still wore that childish grin that made him my best friend.

"Charlie" he whispers back. He moves forward and wraps his arms around me, lifting me off the ground like Miles did but it was different. "God Charlie, I missed you so much" he whispers into my hair.

I grin in relief. All I really needed this whole time to calm me down was a hug. "I missed you too" I whisper in reply as I bury my face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

He slowly releases me and we slide to the ground together. We lean against the fall wall and watch soldiers feet through the holes where the stairs were as they exit the cafeteria.

"So tell me what happened, start to finish" he says excitedly. I give him a look. Three whole months in one story? He chuckles "Okay fine, a summary."

I take a deep breath and begin. "Well it took us three weeks to locate Connor; he's nineteen by the way. The story behind that was his mom was sick and wrote a bunch of letters and one was the one we received and Connor found them a few years after she died and sent them."

"Huh" is all Jason replies.

I continue. "Well we found him in a bar, we were drinking and naturally he drank too much and was being an ass to, and I quote, what most be the whitest Mexican in Mexico. That kid was Connor. Connor's little army killed the soldiers with us and left us on our own. That night Bass went back and Connor's little tantrum ended with Bass in jail and him feeling guilty so I had to help him get Bass back. His plan included me in a hooker dress to get in the house, and him setting it on fire."

"Wow, nice plan" Jason comments.

I snort. "Yeah well I knocked some guy out there and for revenge, at the next town when we were refueling he tied me up and he…" I trail off as I watch Jason's pupils widen considerably and his body go rigid.

"He did what, Charlie?" Jason asks his voice low and dangerous.

I shake my head and grab the lantern that had just barely been illuminating our outlines this whole time and hold it close to my face. The light reveals the dark black eye and cut along the side of my face.

"And uh, this" I mutter and pull up my pants leg to expose the militia shaped scar.

He doesn't speak for a minute. He reaches out and holds my chin in his hand. His thumb runs lightly along the edge of my jaw. "Does it hurt?" he questions, his voice low.

"Not too much anymore. Anyway though, they got me out of there and it took us a little more than two weeks to get back and here I am." I finish the story with a chuckle.

Jason stands and makes his way over to an alcove of things we have stashed away. He pulls out a bottle of alcohol. I grin in relief; Bass wouldn't let me have any of his while we were on the road.

I take a long drink after Jason hands it to me. "Thank you" I whisper "I really needed that, and a hug, I got both" I chuckle once.

Jason cracks his crooked smile that I love. He takes the bottle from me, takes a drink then hands it back to me. I take the bottle from him, take a drink then hand it back to him. We go on like this in silence until the bottle is empty. It had been dark for over ten minutes now, but I didn't want to go back now, I liked it here.

"I really missed you Charlie" Jason whispers.

I grin, happy to have my best friend back. "I missed you more. Try living on a wagon for over a month in total, with your only friend as Bass!" We laugh "That paired with-" I'm cut off by something I'd never thought would happen.

Jason was kissing me.

It's not like I had never imagined it happening, if you spend almost all your time with someone you're going to think about random stuff sooner or later. His mouth was hard against mine, as if I would be taken away again. I had always watched his lips throughout our amorous activities, how he pursed his lips when he didn't want to answer a question or puffed the bottom lip out when he was trying to intimidate people. But I had never known how soft they were, that was until now.

His hands have tightened around the back of my neck, Intertwining with my wavy hair. I can taste the alcohol on his breath and know its mixing with the alcohol on mine. I don't know if the only reason he's kissing me is because he's drunk. I don't care. I don't care, so I kiss him back. I kiss him back just as hard as he was kissing me.

He's taken aback for a moment, but then continues as intensely as before. Now instead of him leaning towards me, I was almost of top of him, my hands locked around the back of his neck. I'm not sure exactly how, but I end up kneeling over his sitting form as we kissed, one leg on either side of his. My lungs protest enough that I finally break away and suck in some badly needed oxygen. I lean back and slide onto the ground beside him, still facing him mostly.

I absentmindedly run my thumb over my swollen lips. I think I hear him mutter "Sorry" but I'm not sure. "What just happened?" I whisper, the sound being sucked into the blackness of the night. This and then when I slept with Connor was all too much, it's like they planned it.

He is silent for a moment. "Do you regret it?" He asks simply.

I shake my head. "I'm not sure. We're both drunk." I reply my voice no more than a whisper.

"Until we figure it out, it didn't happen then" Jason says and stands, he reaches out a hand to help me up. I let him pull me up.

"Okay then." I say slowly "I have to get to dinner, as it is Miles's already going to flip out." I excuse faltering over my words as I stumble away slightly.

He nods, his face held a small amused but sad smile. "See you later Charlie" he says as I duck out the flap in the side.

How the freaking hell was I not supposed to care now?

* * *

**_Whoop there it is! Will it be Jason and Charlie or Connor and Charlie? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! But you will know if you review so I will be more likely to update soon! Thanks for reading and please don't be lazy, leave a review! XOXO_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I just finished watching today episode and oh my god! The whole war clan thing and everything! I really love Charlie but we have to skip a week next week for some stupid reason so no more revolution until April sadly. And in the preview it mentioned that someone big was going to die! I know it wont be Charlie because she's the main character but still!_**

**_Oh and to all my JasonxCharlie, ConnorxCharlie, and BassxCharlie pushers, I think I'm going to make a poll on my profile so you can vote what you want to see happen. But sorry, this will not be a BassxCharlie fan fiction, don't get me wrong I love a good BassxCharlie but this will not be one. Sorry. _**

**_All rants aside, it's story time._**

* * *

**_Charlie:_**

"You're late" calls Miles from inside his office. I had been trying to speak past the open door, and since Miles had his back to it I thought I would get away with it but I underestimated his marine training.

He turns to face me and I step a foot closer and flash a sheepish smile. "Sorry" I say quickly "I know dinner is in half an hour, if you let me go then I can join you" I taunt "but if not…"

"Off with you" he says nodding away with his head. As I rush away I can faintly hear him mutter things like "That damn girl…why do I have to care about her…murder Jason". I chuckle.

I walk into my room at the end of the hallways and sigh in relief. I lock the door then lock the door connecting my room to Danny's. I strip off my clothes and walk into my bathroom to find that there was already a steaming bath waiting for me.

"Thank you" I whisper to the air before descending into the warm water. I lay there for at least ten minutes before I finally get to cleaning myself. Once I'm clean, I exit the tub that is now filled with dirty water. I dry off and dress in a clean pair of camouflage sweat pants (that were my favorite because they were so soft, with a black tank top thrown on over it. I run a brush through my hair, untangling the knots that had been there for far too long, and then pull it into a messy bun. Barefoot I make my way to the dining room.

Jason had kissed me. Was it because he was drunk? Or was it because he…liked me, had a crush on me? Jason couldn't have a crush on me, he was my best friend. I mean I know were all in the apocalypse right now but there were other options.

And then there was Connor. I mean lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, and maybe I did have a little crush on him but this was new times and there wasn't time to crush on people, I would just have to suppress it, it's not like I haven't done that before. We had slept together two weeks back…other than that we were just friends. I think the term was friends with benefits but that didn't seem right, we were just bored and it only happened one time.

I wouldn't tell Jason of course but should it? And Jason just had to go and kiss me right after I had slept with Connor? I feel like fate had planned this. Fate was a bitch.

And if I ended up going out with Jason or something (just to cover all the possibilities), what would I say to Connor or would we still sleep together? No I wouldn't cheat. But still to Connor I would be like "Hey, I know we've been sleeping together lately, but I'm going to go out with this guy now. See you at dinner!" And to Jason I would be like "Hey, I've been sleeping with the leader of the militia's kid, but I like you now!"

That would go by so smoothly.

I'm brought out of my reverie when I hit the corner of the wall that turns into the dining room. I compose myself and straighten my shirt before going in.

"There she is" Bass says loudly. He had a slight edge to his voice. Miles was near him and he wasn't playing fair.

I glare at him when no one is looking then sit down beside Danny. Usually it was just us four, but now Connor sat across from Danny and me. We talk for a while, mostly about how things go around here for Connor and what happened on the trip.

"So uh, yeah I have some news" Miles says and looks like he regrets it the moment he says it.

My eyes narrow. "What did you do this time" I ask suspiciously but also like I was used to it. Miles had a gift for pissing off as many people as he possibly could.

"Uh, well you know Nora" he starts.

I did know Nora. She had been Miles's girlfriend, although neither of them liked that word, for the last three years. She didn't eat with us at lunch usually, knowing that it was our time with our uncles and I liked her for that. Nora was witty, smart and just as mischievous and stubborn as Miles. She was usually really nice, but I wouldn't like to be on her bad side, Nora had a gift for blowing things up.

I nod and chuckle once. "No, you're girlfriend of two years that lives here, I've never met her" I say sarcastically.

He half smiles "Nora is…she's pregnant" he finally utters.

Everyone's eyes widen. "What did I tell you?" Bass asks calmly.

Miles glares the Mathenson glare at him, causing him to shift away uncomfortably. I half smile at Connor who now witnessed what I was telling him earlier.

"You're the one sitting here with a kid" Miles snaps. Bass shuts up after that.

Danny finds his voice. "How far along is she?" he asks curiously.

"Six months" Miles says.

My jaw drops. "She was pregnant before we left?" I ask shocked. Nora did seem irritable but that was just her personality.

"You can't tell sometimes before the three month mark. She only has three months left until they're here" Miles explains. His face in downcast and serious, but I am skilled at reading people. His eyes told that my uncle was overjoyed to be having children.

I blink. "Wait, until _they're_ here?" I ask shocked.

Miles half grins. "She's having twins" he reveals "A boy and a girl."

"What are you naming them?" Danny asks grinning. "Whoa, they're going to be out cousins" he says to me.

"Haven't decided yet" Miles replies with a shrug.

"And you're happy about this?" Bass asks disbelievingly as he rises out of his chair and paces back and forth behind his chair.

Miles stands angrily. "Over-damn-joyed" he growls "You're the one that basically skipped out of this place when you learned about Connor."

Bass sits back down and Miles copies his actions. "Sorry man, I haven't slept well in a while" he says sneaking a glare at Connor and I. "I'm happy for you, really" he says "I think you should name one Bass."

Miles laughs. "Like hell I will" he looks at his wristwatch "It's late, I got to get back to Nora."

I grin then fake cough "Whipped" I say obviously.

Everyone laughs as I sit there soaking it in as I grin triumphantly at Miles. He glares the family glare at me but I stand my ground, not letting it affect me.

"Yeah, don't' go laughing now." Miles says and I'm shocked by his serious demeanor "We've received more threats from the Plains Nation. It looks like war is coming soon."

My face conveys the shock I feel. "What? Are we making the first move or are they?" I ask seriously.

"We want to avoid war but it doesn't seem to be a possibility. We're not doing anything but it looks like they might. Keep close to the base, no going outside the walls. It's not safe" he explains.

Bass slams his hand on the table, making it shake. "Those sons of bitches better be ready. Have you prepared the ranks?" he asks Miles with a gruff voice.

"The ones in the area are here, we have another group in what used to be Maine and another in what used to be Michigan, others are scattered." Miles tells Bass "Okay, I have to go now, I'll let you plot all you want, just try not to wake me" Miles says to his co-leader knowing how battle made him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too" Danny adds standing up "I'll see you later Charlie." I smile goodbye to him and he walks off through the halls leaving Connor, Monroe and me alone in the dining room.

"How sweet" Bass muses sarcastically with a pointed glare at me "a reunion." He was a real ass when battle was on his mind. The leader wasn't good under stress.

I groan and roll my eyes. "Will you stop acting like I'm the one who did all this? I'm pretty sure I had some help" I snap at Bass.

"Oh I'm sure you had lots of help" Bass sneers. How dare that son of a bitch. I flick him off and storm out of the dining room.

As I sit curled up on my bed pouting (and I have to admit there was a little plotting), there is a tapping at the window. I unlock it and slide it an inch open and a little balled up piece of paper flies through the window. After straightening it out I read it.

_Charlotte,_

_We're having a little bonfire party at the place in the woods out of the gates tonight. There will be a little truth or dare, a little never have I ever, and a lot of alcohol. Everyone will be there, so dress nice (translation: dress sexy!). Bring along little Monroe junior too. Hope to see you there!_

_Vanessa._

Vanessa was a girl that lived in the village. She had dark red hair and was always nice to everyone. She was one of those people who always thought you were the prettiest, smartest, nicest and was free with compliments. She was one of the few people beside Jason who were actually my almost friends. I didn't like people much but it is hard not to like someone who was absolutely un-hate-able.

I glance longingly at my bed before deciding that I would go to the party. I change out of my comfortable clothes into a pair of tight skinny jeans, a black belly shirt and a pair of black combat boots. I flip my hair and shake out the curls before creating a bundle of blankets under my comforter to make it look like I was sleeping in case anyone came in.

I quietly open the door to Danny's room and see him lying in bed but awake. I sit on the edge of his bed. "Hey Danny" I greet with a soft smile.

He smiles back. "Hey Charlie. Are you going somewhere? You're all dressed up" he notices.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm going to a party in the woods. Vanessa invited me and Connor and it's hard to say no to her. I'll be back late but I'll check on you and make sure you know I'm back alright. But if Bass or Miles asks..." I trail off expectantly.

"-I don't know anything about it" he finishes with a grin.

I ruffle his messy blonde hair. "Good boy" I praise "Alright I have to go, goodnight, I love you" I say kissing his forehead.

"Love you too" he replies as I walk back towards my room and then close the door behind me.

I heave myself into the oversized air duct and shuffle forward to the panel where Connor's room was. I knock on it twice.

"What? Who's there?" I hear Connor's confused muffled voice.

I manage to unscrew the screws and pop open the screen. I see Connor staring up at me with a not very shocked expression. He was newly washed and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a tight fitting black tee shirt. He had a towel in his hand and was toweling his dark hair dry.

"Hey" I greet cheerily.

He laughs half stunned. "What the hell are you doing in there Charlie?" he asks.

"Bonfire in the woods, it's not Mexico but it's what passes for a party here. I was asked to invite you. You coming or not?" I ask impatiently.

He chuckles and nods than moves to climb up in the air duct with me. I crawl forward and he travels behind me. I can almost feel him checking out my ass the whole way.

I finally open the screen that leads outside. I climb out and brush myself off as Connor emerges from the hole in the side of the wall. We were in an ally that I used as my main getaway place.

"Come on" I say after securing the screen in place and moving the dumpster back to cover the hole.

I see the dim glow of the campfire through the dark trees. We come into the clearing and I see ten people milling about. This was actually a pretty big turnout for one of these things.

"Charlotte!" Vanessa exclaims as she jogs over to me with a beer in hand "You look so pretty" she gushes.

I muster a smile. "Hey Vinnie" I say using her nickname "This is Connor Monroe, why don't you talk to him" I say throwing Connor a mischievous grin before sauntering off.

I see Jason roasting a hot dog as he sits by the campfire with a beer in hand. He doesn't notice me and I skip the edges of the gathering to keep it that way.

"Everyone gather round, we're playing never have I ever" Vinnie exclaims waving everyone over. She makes me sit by her and Jason notices me and flashes me a half shy grin. "Claire you go first. The rules are, if you have done whatever the person going admits to never doing, then you drink" Vinnie declares then nods to Claire to start.

"Never have I ever had a boy friend slash girlfriend" Claire admits.

Many people drink but I don't. Neither does Jason. Connor does.

The next person goes. Her name is Natalie I think. "Never have I ever had sex" she admits.

I glance around and see that five out of the twelve of us have already taken a sip of their drink, Connor included but Jason excluded. I sheepishly take a small sip of beer.

Even in the dark and over the smoke of the fire, I can see Jason's eyes widen and his mouth pop open slightly. I blink quickly as I turn away from him. I tell myself that it was the smoke that made my eyes watery. I still didn't regret anything but he seemed so upset by it that I didn't feel good anymore. Charlie, stop it, he's just your best friend.

As I think to myself, I tune out the sounds of the campfire activity but hear a farther away sound. It sounded like marching, the marching of a lot of people. Before I can figure out what I'm doing, I've doused the fire in water from a bucket beside it and shushed everyone.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Jason asks whispering.

"There's marching in the distance. Miles told me about threats from the Plains Nation; he said that he was expecting them to start war soon. I think that is them" I reply whispering "Everyone, weapons out if you have them. The Monroe-Mathenson Republic is at war."

* * *

**_I guess tonight's episode inspired me to add war to my little corner of Revolution fan fiction. I think it was mainly Charlie being a warrior princess like always that did it, I really love her. _**

**_Also if anyone knows any good Charlie and Connor or Charlie and Jason stories, could you please review them to me because as much as I love Bass and Charlie fics, there are a lot of those and not a lot of the other ones. _**

**_As always thanks so much for supporting this story, and pretty please leave a review. Every review subtracts a day that it takes me to update! And the longer the review, the faster I update. So please tell me what you thought, what you think should happen, what you think will happen, ideas and anything else you could possibly want me to know (perhaps you want to tell me that you're eating an orange right now, whatever!)! Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**APRIL FOOLS!**** :D**

~Bellabear~


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while but it's finally here! Did you like my April fools day prank? Hehe I'm a loser but I'm not THAT mean. Hope you like it! :)_

* * *

Charlie:

We make it back to the base fairly quickly, not bothering to take my hidden way. As soon as were inside the gates Connor, Jason and I run towards the mansion. We run as fast as we can up the main stairs, ducking form gunshots that flew towards us. The assault had begun.

"Miles!" I yell as soon as the large main doors close behind me "Bass! You both better get your asses out here now!"

I pause, leaning my hands on my knees as I breathe and attempt to return my heartbeat to a normal pace. A bullet had grazed my shoulder and I tear down a shred of a curtain and tie it up.

"Charlie what happened?" Jason asks frantically.

I chuckle once as I hold my hand to the bandage to try and stop the bleeding. "What the hell do you think happened, it is raining bullet's out there" I snap. And yes, I was being mean and difficult but if your city was being attacked, would you feel?

"Charlie" I hear Bass's tired voice from around the corner "I'm exhausted, shut the hell up would you" he groans. He's dressed in a tee shirt and boxers, very leader

I laugh humorlessly. "Well you better wake up" I say as Miles comes into the room looking much the same as Bass "The Plains Nation is marching on Philly now."

Their eyes go wide. "How do you know?" Bass demands as Miles is about to run to prepare the men "Charlie is this for real?"

"I wouldn't lie about this" I say and Miles sprints away, his heavy footsteps echoing around the mansion. "We were in the woods. I know we weren't supposed to but-"

Bass cuts me off. "You weren't hooking up with my son again were you" he groans. Leave it to the leader of the Militia to make a joke at my expense when his city was about to burn.

I can see Jason tense out of the corner of my eye. He stares murderously at Connor and I half think he is going to lunge at him. He was going to find out one way or another anyways, but I was really hoping that it would be a while longer before he did.

I glare at Bass intensely. "We're at war Bass, get your damn head in the game. But no, there was this party, don't go all father on me now; it's a good thing we were there, there were a bunch of town kids there. We heard the marching; I knew that it wasn't our men. Bullets are raining down on the base. Now go if you want your city to survive."

He runs off and I set off towards Danny's room at a sprint, the boys coming after me. I cringe every time my foot hits the ground, sending shockwaves down my body and sending sharp pains to my shoulder.

"Danny!" I shout as I turn on the oil lamps in his room. He was passed out in his bed, his blonde hair splayed out over his pillow."Get your emergency bag together, we're moving out in ten" I command and my little brother is immediately into action.

"What is going on Charlie?" he asks as an explosion rocks the mansion making us all stumble to catch ourselves.

I take a deep breath to calm myself down. "The plains nation, they are marching on the city. We are going to get to the emergency wagon in the back. Hurry, they are moving fast" I tell him as he hurries to back his belongings. I manage to muster a smile when the first thing he puts in his backpack it a picture of me and him with our mother and father.

I push other thoughts from my mind as I rush into my own room and start throwing clothes and weapons into my backpack. "Don't just stand there" I snap at the boys behind me "Get your crap together Connor, we don't have forever, and Jason you are on the emergency detail in case this happens, your moving out with us on the wagon, now go prepare!"

That startles them into action. They scramble to move all the while shooting glares at each other. I finish packing my bag at the same time I hear gunshots ring out and the tortured cries of death from outside. I shoulder my pack, tighten my grip on my fully loaded cross bow, and rush into Danny's room.

My people were dying. They were from my city and there was not a damn thing I could do to save them. We needed to get out of here, if Miles or Bass died then whatever chance we had at winning this war would be gone. The same goes for Connor and I being the only heirs of Miles and Bass.

"Danny, let's go!" I whisper shout as I grab his arm and pull him out of his room. He had his pack ready and a knife in hand. I half smile, he was like me, always ready. Together we run as silently as possible through the hallways of the mansion towards Nora's room. Her room was at the very back of the mansion, which was on the other side of the house from where Danny and I were now.

We have barely cleared the first turn when a blast throws us both off our feet. The living room of the mansion is now just a gaping hole with fire flying off into the night. Scratches cover my cheeks and arms, and Danny has the same. I manage to quickly get to my feet and pull Danny with me.

"Come on we need cover" I mutter to my little brother as troops rush in the hole in the living room. I barely manage to duck into a coat closet as soldier rush past. While huddled in the depths of the closet I notice an air vent at the top of the shelves.

"Up here" I whisper as I climb silently to the top of the shelves. I slide in first and pull my brother in after me. When a troop opens the door to the closet, there is no evidence we were ever there.

As I shuffle through the metal of the air duct with Danny on my heels, I make a left towards Connors room. I pop open the air vent to see Connor with a packed bag on his bed and a chair under the door knob as the pounding on the door grows louder.

"Connor!" I shout as I loud as I possibly dare. He turns to look at me. I try and muster a half amused smile like the one I did when I first came into his room this was earlier tonight but the mood it gone. "Up here" I tell him and after one last long glance at the door he runs to the air vent and climbs in.

We travel as silently as we can through the ducts until we come upon Nora's room. The vent leads into the hallway across from her room, so we will have to make it to her door without being seen.

Connor is the first one to get out and he surveys the hallways before declaring it clear. There isn't anything to step on to get out of the air duct so I am considering just covering my head and jumping.

"I got you" Connor whispers from below on the ground.

I nod my assent and leap from the air duct into his arms. I manage a half smile of thanks then quickly untangle myself from him awkwardly. He then catches Danny after he jumps then we all turn to Nora's door.

I open the door without knocking to find a very pregnant Nora standing there with a sword in her hand ready to strike. Two packs sit on her bed, one for her and one for Miles. I hadn't seen Nora since I had gotten back and despite the circumstances, I'm happy to see her.

"It's us Nora" I say. "This is Bass' son, not important. We have to move, they're going to take Philly" I whisper as I walk close to her. She wraps me in a hug. "It's good to see you" she whispers in my hair as Connor moves another chair under the door to make sure Plains soldiers don't get in.

She releases me and then nods. "We need to go out the back" she tells us as she slides a protective hand over her bloated stomach. I had almost forgotten that she was pregnant with twins.

I remove the chair from the door and duck my head out to check for attackers. There are none so I wave everyone forward. We rush down the hallways, me keeping to the back so I can help Nora move along. We finally make it to the exit at the back where the sound of death is magnified.

I raise a hand to stop the rest of the group as I edge around the corner of the mansion. Total chaos filled the city. Fires burned throughout the city, and fighting ensued everywhere I could see. The clang of metal on metal filled the city and screams of pain and death physically pained me.

Through the fighting, I see Miles and Bass being the warriors they are in the middle of the chaos. They were standing back to back, swords in hand as they dodged, attacked and parried their attackers.

"We have to get them, they'll be killed out there, and everyone's trying to get to them" Connor says calmly.

Without another word, I've unsheathed my sword, unstrapped my cross bow and dropped my pack. I take off towards the fighting, leaving Danny and the others calling for me. This was war though, you couldn't be weak. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I expect to be dragged back but instead I'm met with the sight of Connor, weapon in hand.

I smirk at him as we turn to rush forward. Three attackers come for us. Connor is about to shoot our first attacker when I turn knock him to his feet and drive my sword through his chest. Connor gives me a nod of approval as his sword clangs against his opponents. Back to back, we fight off the Plains soldiers. I drive my sword into his chest and turn in time to shoot an arrow at Connor's attacker.

"Come on Charlie, I had that" he jokes "You are making me feel useless." Only he would make a joke at a time like this. I muster a smile anyways. We fight our way to the center of the fighting to where Miles and Monroe are.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Miles yells through the chaos as he ducks under a swipe from a soldier.

I slash at an attacker that was about to hit Bass. "Getting you out of here!" I shout as response. "The war is over if you two are dead, you are their leader, we don't stand a chance without you two idiots!"

Connor and I both duck under a slash and I knock the feet out from under him as Connor delivers the final blow. Miles knocks out someone about to kill me as I shoot one of Bass's many attackers with my cross bow.

Bass nods at Miles. "She's right Bass, let's move!" he tells him as he blocks a swipe and attacks another soldier that went for me.

"Go!" Miles shouts and we all turn and dash back towards where Nora and Danny hide. A new wagon had pulled up beside them lead by half a dozen horses. It was our getaway vehicle and it was equipped with rations of food, medicine, weapons and a league of Militia soldiers to protect us.

As we run away a line of Militia soldiers form a barrier to keep more enemies from advancing.

During Connor and I's little rescue a squad armed to the teeth had formed around the wagon. There were a few men I didn't know, some younger soldiers, some older ones and…Jason. Thank god.

Bass leaps onto the wagon, quickly followed by Connor. Nora was already aboard. Miles hoists me up by the waist and climbs onboard after, telling the driver to go.

As we ride off silently into the country side, in the distance I watch the city of Philly, my city, burn.

* * *

_TWIST!  
_

_Now a complicated math problem: Update equals Many Reviews. ARRGG SO CONFUSING. Oh and it is no longer confusing, it's confuzzling. It sounds like you're hugging a teddy bear :) _

_It's now a contest, every review gets 5 points (starting now) and whoever wins gets...hmmm...they get to think of a side character that I will add into the story as a minor character. It's not much but it's better than Internet hugs._

_Who shall win!? :)_

_~Bellabear~_


End file.
